flapjackfandomcom-20200223-history
K'nuckles
Captain K'nuckles is a lazy, old, adventurer from Stormalong Harbor who seeks the fabled Candied Island with his cabin boy, Flapjack. Personality Captain K'nuckles is not very active and prefers to spend his time in Bubbie's mouth or eating candy at the Candy Barrel (despite him and Flapjack not having enough money or any money at all, and will risk a lot to get 'free eats'). He usually likes to tell stories of his many adventures to Flapjack, and, because of this, the young boy fails to see K'nuckles as the inactive good-for-nothing that he is. K'nuckles is not very bright, as shown in his attempt to do his laundry. Instead of going to the laundromat, he throws his clothes into the ocean and expects them to be thrown back into his arms once they're clean. He also shows some disgust towards emotional moments, but in the episode Eye Sea You it is revealed that after he had too much candy he went into some sort of inebriated state where he confessed to Flapjack that he was the only friend he ever had and that he also cared for Bubbie. After his confession, he began to cry and soon passed out. Though K'nuckles is shown to neglect Flapjack and their friendship on multiple occasions, he also shows some compassion toward Flapjack and is clearly fond of him as a friend. He might even look at Flapjack as the son he never had. He also seems to have an obsession for Maple Syrup which he also refers to as his friend. K'nuckles is also very narcissistic, once marrying his reflection (a mirror) thinking it was a beautiful woman. He is also illiterate. Appearance Captain K'nuckles has a severe case of stubble as evidenced in an episode when he wrestled with a banker and had his shirt torn off. He is characterized by his long, orange nose. He does not have any natural limbs left; they have all been replaced by crude, prosthetic wood. Even his rear end is wooden, although he eventually reclaimed his real bottom(Only to lose it in the same episode, Sittin' Muscle). He seems to have an odd waddle when he walks because of this, and makes mechanical noises when he moves. K'nuckles lost one of his hands to a food processor at a young age. He carved himself a new hand out of wood, but unfortunately, it was a mirror image of the one he needed. He then amputated his working hand and carved a second wooden hand. Fortunately, both prosthetic hands are in excellent working order, allowing K'nuckles to do anything a person with real hands can do. He constantly wears a red pirate hat and jacket over yellow striped shirt underneath. He also has also been shown to wear bloomers, as "Real men don't wear pants." (That's a Wrap) He also has black circles around his eyes. He is blue. Trivia *K'nuckles occasionally goes out to 'business', where he apparently talks to his parents. *According to the episode "K'nuckles is a Filthy Rat", K'nuckles' parents were turned into birds by a magical genie, and plans to help them. *Captain K'nuckles apparently has been Snarked before. *K'nuckles lost all of his body parts twice! They were seen in Hand It Over and Fancy Pants. *K'nuckles has been mistakenly referred to as a pirate on some few occasions. *Until Shave And a Haircut, Two Friends, K'nuckles has not removed his hat. However, in Off With His Hat, K'nuckles' hat was removed until the end. *Despite many episodes drawing attention to his inability to read, at the end of Revenge, he handed Flapjack a letter that he seemingly wrote. It is possible, but unlikely, he dictated the letter, or that Flapjack somehow interpreted the intentions of the letter despite being complete gibberish... K'nuckles also writes a letter to Flapjack in Bubbie's Tummy Ache, which, while poorly written, clearly shows K'nuckles to be literate. *K'nuckles seems to have a crush on Candy Wife, which can be seen in the episode Love Bugs, when he walks off and casts a final glance at her. This may also be because she is made of candy, which Captain K'nuckles is apparently obsessed with. This was also hinted in, "Candy Casanova", and "Come Home Cap'n". *Some episodes show where K'nuckles has a soft side. Like in Who's That Man in the Mirror(K'nuckles didn't want to leave Flapjack with the real adventurer). Also in Candy Casanova, he wrote a note to Candy Wife about what happened to him and shouldn't have called her names. Later in Come Home Cap'n, he sings about how lonely he was and what happened when Bubbie kicked him out. *In the episode, "Fancy Pants", K'nuckles tells Flapjack that he doesn't like hotdogs. But, in "Gone Wishin" he wishes for two corndogs, accidently dropping one, then wishing for another. *He is noticably shorter in season two. See Also Flapjack and K'nuckles Young K'nuckles Category:Characters Category:Main characters